


In A Perfect World You’d Always Be Here

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Elizabeth is a good friend, Jack is Absent for the Birth, M/M, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Poor James wishes he was there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jack is at sea while James gives birth to their son
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	In A Perfect World You’d Always Be Here

“What a chubby little love he is!” James heard the voice of Theodore’s mother coo as he finally began to wake from his brief spell of unconsciousness. “Oh, Jaime, me dear, you’ve got a fine, healthy baby boy here.”

“And he’s growing impatient with Aunt Lizzie, isn’t he?” Elizabeth’s soft and gentle laughter brought James to a bit more, and he felt that he could finally move his head.

The cries of a newborn babe brought James Norrington back entirely from the foggy haze he had fallen into before, and now he remembered everything.

He had given birth. 

It had only been moments ago that sweet Elizabeth and Mother Groves had been at his side, wiping the sweat from his brow, and squeezing his hands tight as he had fought to bear the terrible pain and bring his child into the world.

Now that part was over, it seemed, and James had a son.

“Where is he?” The Admiral whined, looking desperately up to Mrs. Groves and taking the hand that she offered. 

“Don’t you fret.” The plump, gray haired woman assured James, a man whom she had known since he was just a small boy. “Lizbeth’s just wrappin’ him up nice and warm for you, darling.”

“I think he’s a bit hungry.” Elizabeth admitted as she came back to James’s bedside, a tiny squirming bundle in her arms. “Here you are, James. Say hello to your little boy.” 

James didn’t even attempt to stop the tears that came rolling down his cheeks when his tiny newborn was laid carefully against his chest.

“Hello, lad...” He whispered to the fussy baby, though his words came out in more of a sob. “You look a bit like Daddy, don’t you?”

“He does seem to have a bit of Jack in his face, doesn’t he?” Elizabeth agreed with a sigh.

Jack should have been there. He should have been at James’s side for the birth, and truthfully he should have been around for everything else as well. All of the late night cravings and the ever changing moods and all of the other aches and pains that came with producing a child!

However, it wasn’t Elizabeth’s place to say such things, and even if it were, she wouldn’t want to bring worry and grief down upon such a joyful moment in James’s life.

“He’ll be happy to meet the little lad once the Pearl makes port.” She offered reassuringly, giving James a kind and caring smile. “Just please, James, no matter how much Jack begs and pleads, do not allow him to name this baby after himself.” 

“I would never think of allowing such a thing.” James smiled tiredly, nuzzling his noisy little bundle. 

He did wish that Jack could have been with him to witness their son’s birth. He wished it more than anything.

Though, James knew that he would be arriving soon, and he would be there to see them both.

It was a difficult arrangement sometimes, spending one’s days watching the waters from afar, and praying for the safe return of their seafaring lover, never knowing when they might come back again.

It was difficult, yes, and terrifying at times, but James didn’t mind waiting for his pirate.

He knew well that Captain Jack Sparrow would always find a way to return to him, no matter what trials and terrors he’d faced on his travels.

In time, their son would come to know the same.

Nothing could keep clever Captain Jack away from the things he loved most in the world.


End file.
